Card Packs
Card Packs is the primary way of getting more cards, either for Upgrading, Sacrificial, or Expedition purposes, you can buy card packs in the Shop. However, certain cards cannot be dropped from packs, and must instead be acquired from other sources, such as the campaign or dungeon chests. For details of whether a card can be dropped from packs, see the acquisition section of the cards page, links to All Cards can be found here. What to buy when? It depends on what state your deck is in, if you are just starting out and have played for perhaps an hour or less, silver packs are good for getting a few medium-tier cards that should be strong additions to your deck. A couple hours into the game your deck will most likely have a number of tier 3-4, maybe a few tier 6-7, and from here on out its safe to say you should just buy bronze packs and upgrade your existing cards with the bronze fodder. Reaching towards the end of the campaign you should have a deck made entirely of fully upgraded cards, once you have fully upgraded cards you can either buy bronze and evolve new monsters to replace some cards in your deck for stronger ones, only do that if you have some weak cards you don't like, or buy gold or platinum packs for higher tier, more rare tactic cards and elite cards. gold pack is generally better for tactic cards, while platinum packs are good for getting elite cards (and the few tier 7 tactics). remember that no pack guarantees you any cards that you were looking for. Bronze Pack price: 10.000 gold or 5 runes drops: 6 random tier 1 cards. Bronze Packs are excellent for getting sacrificial cards for upgrading other cards and is the most economical by far in that sense, however, do not ever buy bronze packs for runes, as 5 runes are much more valuable than 10.000 gold. Silver Pack prize: 25.000 gold or 10 runes drops: 1 tier 4 card, 2 tier 3 cards, 3 tier 2 cards. The silver pack gives some medium-tier cards, it is about as good as bronze for sacrificial material while not being able to drop any particularly good tactic cards (Confusion and Fierce Resistance are tier 4 and are theoretically easier to get from silver packs than gold packs, though those 2 cards are not particularly popular cards). Silver packs are recommended for new players to easily grow their collection with some assorted mid-tier cards, but for experienced players silver pack fills almost no purpose. Do not buy silver packs with runes. Gold Pack price: 75.000 gold or 25 runes drops: 1 tier 6 card, 3 tier 5 cards, 2 tier 4 cards. Gold Packs are very bad for sacrificial materials, but very good for high-level tactic cards, most useful magic and item cards are either tier 5 or 6, and while platinum packs give you just as many tier 6 cards per gold spent, it only gives half as many tier 5 cards. the tier 4 cards are generally neglectable. Gold packs can fairly economically be bought for runes, though it is preferable to buy gold packs with gold. Platinum Pack price: 150.000 gold or 50 runes drops: 1 tier 7 card, 2 tier 6 cards, 3 tier 5 cards. Platinum packs are worse than gold packs in every way except for the tier 7 card. The fact that platinum packs are the only packs that drop tier 7 cards mean there are certain cards that can only be acquired through buying platinum packs (and in rare occasions certain campaign mission rewards), such as: Virus Black Death Magic Plague Elemental Darts Potent Healing Potion Maiming Claws Vindictive Spirit Boulder Hell Outrider If there is a tier 7 elite cards or tier 7 tactic card that interest you, then buy platinum pack, else buy gold pack. Platinum packs can fairly economically be bought for runes, though it is preferable to buy gold packs with gold. Cards acquired by tier by spending 150.000 gold